


heart on your sleeve

by HelmetParty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hunter GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Is George gay or European?, Lol soft dream stans be like stop shipping them!, M/M, Mutual Pining, OMEGALUL then tell Dream and George to stop dating?, Oral Sex, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), any askers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Dream would do anything to win manhunt, even if he has to cut it out of the video.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	heart on your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not caught up on the DSMP, but when I am, I will write for it. Still not at the Tommy era sadge

His chest lifted up and down, the cold air of the ravine filling his lungs. 

_ He was completely done for _ .

The only thing illuminating him now was the bright lava which flowed down a few meters away, it’s red glow echoing on the water behind him. His name tag barely came up as he laid there, desperately trying to catch his breath after falling, but it was too late. George was already on top of him.

“I can’t believe you missed that jump,” George laughs, walking with no real immediacy towards him. His iron armor chest plate shined with the red tint of the lava, and for the first time, Dream thought him intimidating.

“W-wait, George, wait,” he breathes, shuffling back. “We can talk this out.”

“You literally killed me like seven times! I’m  _ so _ pissed.” He waves his iron axe in front of Dream, holding it with pride. He looked dead set on finally winning a manhunt himself, while Bad and Sap lagged far, far behind, collecting resources before attacking him directly. Even against their advice, George wanted to keep Dream busy, even if it meant dying over and over. He never truly expected to have Dream on his knees, only to slow him until his friends had the chances in their favour.

“George, just…hold on.  _ Don’t _ .”

“Oh my God, Dream, why not?” He was amused, looking down at the bloody Dream, one heart away from losing the entire manhunt, and so early. He hadn’t even gone to the nether.

Dream stumbles to his knees, and in learned caution, George immediately steps several feet back. This time, he had no clever trick up his sleeve. 

“George...c’mere.”

“Why? What are you gonna do? I’ll literally kill you right now-“

“George, come on, I’m on one heart, just c'mere.”

Hand gripping his stomach and other hand on the ground, George cautiously takes a few steps towards him, and when Dream doesn’t suddenly move, he takes a few more.

“Come  _ here _ , George.”

In honesty, he expected to suddenly be blown up with TNT. When he approaches the other, however, he was surprised that he didn’t suddenly just teleport back to spawn by some Reddit trick or something.

He moves his mask from his face. Dreams' eyes glimmer with the distant red light, his head turning to look up towards George. There was only one way he was going to get out of this, and with a dry inventory and no idea on how to escape, he had a plan that would only work if he played it right, and  _ only _ on George. Maybe.

With a deep breath, Dream's shaky hands make their way to George’s thighs as he stands above him. His hands linger closely to his groin, an intentional movement, swimming the waters to see his reaction.

“Uh, Dream…?”

“ _ George _ ,” he whispers. “Don’t kill me yet…”

George froze, completely stiff, his face instantly turning a rose red. He looked as if he was suddenly turned to ice, though Dream was keen enough to notice the small twitch in his groin.

Dream allows his hand to move just an inch close to it, so close, yet still not making contact. He furrows his brow and scoots himself closer, his breath warm on George’s jeans.

“Dream…”

“Please, George?”

“You...you’re recording…?”

“I’ll edit it out. I promise.”

George bites his bottom lip, nearly whimpering, his letting go of his axe. 

“ _ Okay… _ ”

Dream smiles. George was always shy when it came to things like this, and they weren’t  _ technically _ together. Their relationship was strange like that: they weren’t together, not officially boyfriends - yet they weren’t apart, either. In general, Dream wore his heart on his sleeve. He didn’t know what George wanted. Maybe both of them were awkward enough to not mention it. Yet, doing things like this, though rare and never mentioned afterwards, happened. 

He didn’t have time to ponder it. That could be done when he won. 

Wasting no time, he puts his lips to George’s growing groin. Through his jeans he can feel Geroge’s cock hardening with each passing moment, his lips making a small wet spot on the outside as he kissed it gently. George bit his lip again, a small whine exiting his throat, fighting the urge to buck his hips forward.

“Aww, you’re so cute, George,” he says softly, in that tone of voice that he said things in only when he was being genuine. A tone of voice saved exclusively for his George.

His fingers work quickly to unzip the others’ fly. He pulls down his jeans just far enough, and quickly drags his underwear down with them. Instantly George’s cock springs to life, his head red with arousal, precum leaking at the tip. 

“Fuck Dream, it’s  _ really _ cold!” George hisses, moving his legs together to create friction. Down in the ravine, even with the lava, it was freezing. After all, it was night, and the only thing around them was stone.

“I’ll warm you up,” he says, the grin practically audible. With a quick kick of his lips, he places his mouth around the tip of George’s cock. He doesn’t take his eyes off the other, desperate to see his reaction. George breathes in through his teeth, one hand going to Dream’s curly tuft of hair, though not pulling, his hands holding tight. Dream flicks his tongue on the head, a deliberate tease before he pushes his head down the shaft of his cock and back up again.

There was something about doing this that made him happy. His own cock jumped to attention in his pants, and removing one hand from George’s thigh, he sets it to grope at his own member. It felt physically good to give someone else a blowjob, but there was something else, especially with George. It made his heart flutter seeing him like that, so much more cute than usual. An emotional orgasm, perhaps. George deserved nice things. Whatever he wanted. Even though right now was different - this  _ was _ a manhunt, after all, and he planned to win - but he couldn’t help being so gushy, at least to himself, when he saw George like this. After all, his heart was always on his sleeve. 

He hallows his mouth as he makes his way up and down, George’s rhythmic, gentle moans like music to Dream’s ears. His hand, which rested on his thigh still, moved to George’s balls, carefully making sure he was being gentle as he groped them. 

“Dream, fuck,” George moans, thrusting ever so gently into his mouth. Dream moaned on his cock, pushing himself down further, opening his throat. The fingers in his hair tighten, and Dream looks up at him with pleading eyes as George takes control of the pace. 

He loved when George got like this. 

With every thrust, the hair on George’s groin tickled Dreams nose, his throat able to take his cock with practiced ease. It was intense, and  _ God _ , he loved it. Moaning every time it hit the back of his throat, Dream himself was coming to his own end, pumping his cock with vigorous thrusts, trying to hold out until George came, too. 

“Dream, I’m getting close,” he whimpers, and Dream thanked God for that. He wasn’t going to last longer. 

Then again, he was a pro. He learned from both experience and research. Taking a deep breath with his nose (as deep as he could), he begins to humm with his mouth, sending vibrations into George’a cock. Instantly he can feel it throbbing, and George, clearly at his end, whines, thrusting forward and delving as deep as he could, holding it there. Dream prepares himself, closing his eyes to focus, his hand pumping his own cock desperate and quick as a thick, hot liquid pours down his throat. 

He holds himself against George’s groin, not making a move to take it out. Seemingly effortlessly, he swallows every last drop.

George’s hand lets go of his hair, his legs shaky and feeble in the aftermath of his orgasm, his breath as unstable as his legs. Dream holds his mouth there, finally opening his eyes to see the red face of George, eyes wide, looking down at him. Only then does he slowly and carefully pull the cock from this mouth, an audible pop as he does so.

“ _ Dream _ ! Did you swallow it?!”

Gasping for air, he licks his wet lips and grins. 

“Jesus, Dream…”

They sit there in silence for a moment, the only sound their collective breathing. Dream’s head was in a daze, high on adrenaline and high emotions, his body trembling somewhat. Nervously he zips his own pants up, a stain of cum on the stone below him left as a marker of what happened.

As he attempts to stand, he stumbles forward, George able to catch him before he falls.

“Are you okay, Dream?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says, sliding his mask back in to protect George from seeing his red face. Taking a step back, Dream clears his throat.

“George, could I have some food? I feel like shit.”

“Yeah, yeah, hold on…” without more than a thought, George dropped all his food, a whopping 12 steak. Dream takes it, instantly eating three until his hunger reached max, his hearts beginning to regenerate.

“So, you’re definitely cutting this out, right?” George asked idly, his brain in a fog. Dream, trying to hide his grin, nodded. “Oh yeah, I don't want the subscribers to see that. You know- wait, George, creeper, behind you!”

“DREAM!” 

George, startled, instantly turned 180, his axe ready to attack the mob, or at the very least, run away.

_ His first mistake _ .

Dream pulled his own axe, his hearts now full, spam clicking George’s vulnerable figure. Almost instantly he was taken down to half hearts, only able to turn when it was already too late. 

“NO!  _ DREAM _ !”

He tries to fight, though almost instantly, sees he is outmatched. Even without a shield, Dream was superior in one on ones; and his hearts regenerated, inventory full of George’s food, there was no way he would lose. “DREAM! STOP!” George screams as he sprints as fast as he could to the water, swimming as fast as he could up. “I'M OUT OF BLOCKS!  _ DREAM _ !!”

George scrambles to mine into the wall and up the ravine, Dream taking the opportunity to use cobble to tower up to the top. George’s name tag peeks from the side as he panics, desperately trying to escape, but Dream had beat him. He only catches a glimpse of his mask before he’s hit back down to the bottom.

“DREAM! ARE YOU SERIOUUUSSS?! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE  _ LITERALLY _ KIDDING ME!” 

Sprinting away, Dream’s heart pounded in his chest, both with adrenaline from what he had just done, and with newfound hope of winning the manhunt. “YESSS! LETS GO!!”

It was a dirty move, admittedly. He was sure to be ignored or get a pissed message later, though...he was sure he could make it up to him. Maybe  _ after _ he had won. In a similar way, though this time, with less backstabbing. 

Though, then again, where was the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> My 21st birthday is in less than a week, any FeelsBirthdayMan in chat?


End file.
